


【哈利波特AU】蝉鸣之外

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [44]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】蝉鸣之外

权顺荣暑假见到了阔别多年的朋友，却为他的巨大变化大吃一惊。  
在他的记忆里，那个男孩子个子不高，白皙的皮肤上浅棕色的雀斑星星点点，笑的时候会露出凸出的门牙和害羞的神情。现在对方却又瘦又高，且具有不输他这个运动选手的肌肉，尽管这位麻瓜朋友觉得骑在扫帚上飞来飞去不算运动。雀斑在他晒得很黑的脸上不再明显，随之消失的还有那股天真的羞涩劲儿。他模模糊糊地记得，对方当年似乎暗恋高一年级的漂亮女生。当他为了打开话题而回忆起这段往事时，对方的眼神短暂地放空，然后极度概括地告诉他，他读中学时追到了她，没几个礼拜就发现自己被绿了。权顺荣尴尬得只想抽自己一个嘴巴子，为什么哪壶不开提哪壶。对方看到他脸红的模样大笑起来，一口整齐的白牙在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
“不如说说你。”对方宽容地拍了拍他的肩膀，“这些都过去了。”  
“我的什么？”  
“感情经历。”对方举起啤酒瓶，灌了一口。权顺荣觉得他咽下一口酒、发出爽快的叹息声时有点像个老头子。  
“有在交往。”权顺荣也不知道怎么开口比较好，“男朋友。”  
对方诧异地看着他，差点把嘴巴里的酒全喷出来。  
“可以啊，当年没看出来嘛！”  
“我也没想到……”权顺荣觉得这个话题全无趣味，他还不如谈谈学习魔法的经历呢。“反正稀里糊涂地，先交往呗。”  
“高吗，帅吗，有照片吗？”对方兴奋起来，像是一只啄木鸟，要把所有的八卦都笃笃地挖出来。  
“挺高的，”权顺荣努力描述，“比我高一点。挺帅的，反正比我好看。照片好像，都是很多人的合影，也看不太清脸。”他意识到自己不是太想和别人分享关于全圆佑的一切，所以在照片问题上撒了个小谎。其实全圆佑生日聚会上被抹了一脸奶油的照片就躺在他的钱包里傻笑呢。  
“那你怎么钓到他的？”对方露出惊叹的表情，然后嘴角诡异地翘起来，“呀，你们做过没有。”  
“做什么？”权顺荣不喜欢“钓”这个词汇。就好像他是个老谋深算的渔夫，拿着死蚯蚓欺骗天真的小人鱼全圆佑一样。事实上，全圆佑才是更聪明的那个，只要全圆佑打定主意耍他或者气他，他除了坐在地上嚎啕大哭，没有什么更好的对策。  
“别装了。”对方的那瓶啤酒见底了，权顺荣那一瓶却只是开了盖子，握着它出神。“一次都没有？”  
权顺荣好像朦朦胧胧地知道对方到底指什么了。他困惑地摇了摇头。  
“你做过了？”  
“昨天又勾到了一个顶火辣的妞儿。”对方得意地抬起下巴微笑，“挨操的时候一个劲儿哭。”  
我不喜欢这个话题。权顺荣想。听起来怪怪的。他也不明白这到底有什么好炫耀，于是他略显生硬地把谈话引导了对方支持的橄榄球队上。

比起权顺荣懵懵懂懂的状态，全圆佑对自己和感情有更多的思索。他还没读霍格沃茨时就意识到自己对女孩毫无兴趣，反倒对一张储藏室里古早海报上的年轻男孩莫名地产生了好感。起初他纯粹地觉得，呆在权顺荣身边很有趣也很舒服。前者是因为权顺荣是混血巫师，总能告诉他一些新鲜事物，比如游戏机和冰箱；后者则是因为权顺荣不是尹净汉一样的绝顶机灵，所以很少看破他的恶作剧，就算被耍得哇哇大哭并发誓再也不和他玩了，过两天又蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来分享被体温烤得半融化的巧克力蛙或者被厚厚教材压得粉碎的薯片了。说来也怪，如果是别人把这样的食物拿给他，他大概只有一个“滚”字奉送；可是权顺荣的零食无论如何失去了本来的形状，都格外好吃，好吃到让他愿意把权顺荣嘴边粘的薯片碎片拿下来扔进嘴里、又或者抓着权顺荣的小胖手吃掉他手上的巧克力的地步。就在某天权顺荣把藏在口袋里的小番茄塞进他嘴里的瞬间，他意识到他过去的人生里很少体验这样的感觉。父母大多时候对他有所要求，而家养小精灵只是想完成任务。没有人纯粹地想把好东西给他，把快乐的事情分享给他，对于他的调皮轻易地原谅或者干脆忘却。他开始害怕，因为这种无条件的信任似乎有些危险，一个真正的巫师应该保持警醒。可是当权顺荣笑嘻嘻地跑过来递给他掰成两半的甘草魔杖时，他叹了口气放弃了。我一定是爱上权顺荣了，他想。就算权顺荣此刻给他的是毒药，他也会毫不迟疑地一口喝干。

曾经他以为这一切只是孩子气的爱恋，加上平凡的友爱和陪伴。可最近他不得不承认，自己的感情已经越过了这条界线。  
那天下午阳光格外刺眼，他打着伞坐在观众席上，有点困倦地看着权顺荣训练。权顺荣似乎和队员起了点争执，两个人互不相让，甚至一把拽下了靴子冲着对方的脸丢了过去。没等到有人被丢中，他们就被闹哄哄地拉开了。他担忧地注视着权顺荣因为暑热和恼火变得通红的脸蛋，接着目光就被吸引到了他的小腿上。尽管每个夏天权顺荣都会因为过多的户外活动晒黑，他常年裹在靴子和训练服里的小腿却白得发光。随着每一次走动，上面的肌肉绷紧又放松，在坚实和柔软之间有节奏地转换。他忍不住想象，训练服下的其他地方是不是也同样美好，像奶油雪糕一样让他想要咬上一口。就在权顺荣气呼呼地冲他走过来要水喝的时候，他意识到自己硬了。全圆佑慌张地喊了一句“在我书包里”，就匆匆逃离了球场，留下权顺荣在原地一边咕咚咚灌水一边陷入迷惑。喝了两瓶之后他满意地得出结论，全圆佑大概是喝了太多水，等不及去洗手间了。  
全圆佑确实去了洗手间。射出来的瞬间他仰着头靠在门上剧烈地喘息，放松的同时感到无比痛苦。事情的发展并不总是如他所料，他希望以后权顺荣不要随随便便就脱下靴子揍人。广阔的球场给了他逃离的余地，如果同样的事情发生在人来人往的餐厅或楼道，他大概已经露馅并在起哄中被钉上“臭流氓”的耻辱柱了。性在他眼里是一种莫名其妙的存在，内衣上莫名的水渍、突如其来的勃起都让他觉得尴尬，深恨人类为什么没有把这些动物化的本能进化掉。除了青春期令人不悦的变化，他过去见识过不少人将其作为博弈手段，出卖身体或者别人的身体，操控他人、获得权力，又或者追逐更高的财富。这种肮脏的东西就不应该接近权顺荣。全圆佑想。他突然觉得自己无力承受这种爱与欲望交错的感受了。他一直自豪自己的爱意胜过山谷里未被踏足的白雪，隐蔽深切，纤尘不染。现在满手的精液滴滴答答地嘲笑着他——你并非自己想象的那样高尚。你不只希望权顺荣健康快乐、而自己一直默默陪着他就别无所求。你希望拥有他的全部，从心灵到身体都被你一个人占据犹嫌不足。

权顺荣顶着刚烘干的乱乱头发，穿着睡衣摊在全圆佑的床上大嚼冰棍。冰块破裂的咔嚓声和他抱怨的声音混杂在一起，伴着窗外的蝉鸣，让他从刚才的痛苦中慢慢平复下来。  
“胜澈哥当队长的时候就没人敢跟他动手。”他坐起来凑近全圆佑，看他用魔杖一点点修补头盔上被砸掉漆的部分，“窝囊死了。”  
“也许他资历尚浅的时候有人这样做呢。”全圆佑揉了揉他乱蓬蓬的小脑袋，“又或者净汉哥做他的男朋友让他没人敢惹。”  
“胜澈哥自己打架也很厉害。”权顺荣把脑袋枕在全圆佑腿上，看着天花板上的裂纹发愣，“他们问我了。”  
“谁？”全圆佑把头盔放到了一边。  
“我的小学同学。”权顺荣郁闷地说，“他变得和过去一点也不一样了。”  
“人总是要变的，尽管变化并总是不讨人喜欢。”他自嘲地说，“问你什么了。”  
“问我们有没有做过。”  
全圆佑很庆幸自己把头盔放下了。  
“你怎么说？”  
“我甚至不确定他到底在说什么。”权顺荣烦恼地坐起来托着下巴，“反正说了没有。”  
“你想吗？”全圆佑希望自己语气没有发抖，听上去就只是问了个最普通的问题。  
“我不确定。”权顺荣晃了晃头，整理了一下刘海，“他说他‘操了一个顶火辣的妞’，那个女孩子还哭了。他看上去得意洋洋，像是斗赢了的公鸡。”  
“按照你之前的叙述，他大概是被喜欢的人伤害了，通过这种方式让自己感觉好受点吧。”  
“你想吗？”权顺荣一派天真地望着他。“我不知道到底是要做什么。”  
“我——”全圆佑迟疑了一会。他想说，我的身体希望把你按倒在烈日下球场的草地上，但是我的脑子不允许我这么做。但是过激的话语恐怕会把他吓坏，于是他说，“我不知道。不过了解一下有备无患。少跟你那个同学玩了，听上去不像好人。”  
“噢。”权顺荣闷闷地把头盔抓过来，一绕一绕地玩里面的带子。有备无患。成语听上去总是有点道理。

权顺荣的准备开始得并不算是顺利。他每次在手机上一搜索相关内容，大量奇怪的网页就弹了出来，屏幕一动不动。按了无数次返回未果，他放弃般地点开了其中一个视频，很快就面红耳赤地开始后悔这个决定。全圆佑又一次不出于本意地坑了他，他甚至不知道如何让手机里的人停止一声高过一声的呻吟。  
“权顺荣。”全圆佑居然站在外面敲门了。“金珉奎问你要不要下巫师——你干什么呢？”  
“手机里出现关不掉的东西了……”他把门打开，慌忙藏在被子下面的手机短暂地陷入了安静。  
“让我看看。”全圆佑虽然比他晚接触电子产品，但是意外地很擅长操作。  
“既然它不响了，你还是别看——”权顺荣的话音没落，视频里的人又开始叫了。  
全圆佑三下两下把页面关掉，手机丢到一边。  
“这什么东西。”全圆佑莫名地有点恼火了。  
“你说的‘有备无患’，我就搜索了一下嘛。”权顺荣看着全圆佑的脸色不是很好看，“我怎么知道会出来什么。”  
“你知道这种影像不是好的学习材料吧？”全圆佑又把那个页面找回来伸到他眼前，“正常的时间是平均三分钟，这种几个小时的显然是多次拍摄剪到一起的。”  
权顺荣不知道该说什么。视频主人公的唧唧在他面前晃来晃去，他觉得自己要被晃瞎了。  
“而且，”全圆佑拉动进度条，正经起来，“这个人连套都没用，既不卫生也不安全。”  
“行了——”权顺荣尴尬得恨不得把手机从窗户里丢出去，连同一本正经给他科普的全圆佑，“以后再说吧！”  
“不行。”全圆佑甚至把声音开大了，“而这个人显然是在假装舒服，这种粗暴的进行方式是会疼的。”  
“你怎么知道这么清楚。”权顺荣为了让他闭嘴，开始把祸水引到全圆佑的头上。  
“性行为也是恋爱潜在的一部分，”全圆佑继续专心致志地挑着视频里的错误，“有所准备也不奇怪吧。”  
“准备？”权顺荣终于有点醒过味来了，“你不会天天就想着搞我吧！”  
“我还是有挺多其他事情可想的。”全圆佑在手机发出的喘息声中倒是一脸平静，“倒是你，想什么呢。”  
“什么？”  
“虽然明确地指出来不是很礼貌，但是，”全圆佑放弃了纠错工作，直接把这个浏览记录删掉了。这个影片实在是漏洞百出，他想。“你。硬。了。”  
权顺荣低头看了一下自己，又抬头看了一下全圆佑。血一下子冲到了头顶，让他浑身发烫。  
“全圆佑，”他咬牙切齿，“出去。”  
“我哪儿也不去。”全圆佑靠在床栏杆上，眯起眼睛看着他，“我出去之后你要干什么？对着低质量黄色影片自慰？”  
权顺荣沉默了。这确实是全圆佑被他轰出去之后他的打算。  
“我真是服了！”权顺荣放弃了，他直接把套头衫甩了下来，虚弱地说，“左手边最下面抽屉。要么带着你的科学知识滚，让我对着不认识的人撸出来了事；要么你就解决一下现在的状况。”

“真难以想象你居然买了这么多。”全圆佑一边坐在床上给他撸一边数着抽屉里的套。  
“我看错——噢——”他大喘了一口气。全圆佑细细凉凉的手指握着他的阴茎，这画面太让人兴奋了，“看错了……”  
“干嘛要买。”全圆佑又挤了一点润滑剂上去，另一只手专心致志地揉着他的穴口。  
“是你说——操——有备无患！”好险，刚才那一下真的快射出来了。权顺荣把枕头盖在脸上，让自己的声音听起来没那么断断续续的，“别弄那里了！”  
全圆佑抽出手，俯身在他的龟头上用力嘬了一下。“这里对吧？”  
“不——不是——”权顺荣觉得自己的意志力要到头了。这么快就射了是不是有点丢人?  
“作为好男友，”全圆佑一边有一搭没一搭地撸着他，一边把他翻了过来，探进去一根手指，“你不喜欢的当然就不弄了。”  
“也不要搅来搅去的！”  
“直接进去会受伤的。”  
“那就不要——啊——别蹭！”全圆佑的手好像碰到了什么地方，每刮过去一下就让他忍不住发抖。  
“真的？”全圆佑变本加厉地在那个地方蹭来蹭去，“真的不舒服？书上不是这样——”  
权顺荣很没出息地哭了。为什么自己身体里还有这样的地方啊。全圆佑看着床单上的黏液短暂地发呆了一会，赶紧去抽纸巾，收拾掉床铺，也收拾边射边颤抖着哭泣的权顺荣。  
“哭什么啊……”他赶紧把权顺荣抱进怀里，“明明就不痛的吧。”  
“讨厌死了！”权顺荣推了他一把，哭得更大声了，“说了不要碰了还是碰！”  
“我怎么知道到底是哪里啊！”  
“好吧，”权顺荣整个脑子混混沌沌，居然信了这句话，“其实……也没那么讨厌。”  
“那就是要继续的意思了？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“磨蹭什么啊你！”

第一次做好像比预想中顺利很多呢。权顺荣裹着被单迷迷糊糊闭上眼睛的时候想。没人受伤，没人喊疼，而且意外地，怪舒服的。虽然不知道中途全圆佑为什么把魔杖拿出来，但是如果每个蝉鸣的日子都这样，似乎也不错。  
该说你聪明还是傻呢。全圆佑抱着一堆脏兮兮的床单和校服，看着睡着的权顺荣笑了。你也很懂有备无患嘛。如果每一次你都这么喜欢，好像觊觎你的身体也变得不那么不可饶恕了。


End file.
